La cuisine pour les nuls
by jimiilolita
Summary: L'appart de Renji prend feu, il trouve refuge dans la cuisine de Kuchiki, et il lui apprend la fameuse recette de la crème... celle qu'on lie, qu'on fouette et qu'on passe à la casserole. Commande pour Cerise-san


Les termes de la commande de Cerise-san étaient :

_« Voilà. Ah, pour la fiction-cadeau, j'aimerais ceci : un Byakuya x Renji (on ne se refait pas), sur le thème "cuisine". Tournez moi ça dans le sens que vous voulez, comme ça vous arrange, j'aimerais juste que ce soit humoristique. (Et si vous arrivez à caser un lemon, je vous devrai une reconnaissance éteeeernelle...) »_

* * *

><p>Auteur : Jimiilolita<p>

Commande pour : Cerise-san

Genre : humour/yaoi

Rating : M (parce qu'il y a du seske et de la crème fraîche)

Disclaimer : et c'est encore M. Kubo, Tite qui récolte le gros lot, avec une histoire de fou et un gros paquet de pognon ! Les auteurs de fanfic ne possèdent rien, ne gagnent rien et en plus ils en sont heureux XD

NA : si vous avez ça en stock, la conjugaison du verbe frire nous intéresse pas mal ^^

* * *

><p><strong>La cuisine pour les nuls<strong>

Okay, donc le poisson est en train de mariner, le riz de cuire, les légumes reposent, les champignons détrempent, les oignons frissent... frirent... sont en train de frire. Heu.. la pâte à beignet... ben elle baigne, tout baigne. J'ai plus qu'à me servir un petit coup de sak...

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand le drame est arrivé.

La flamme sous les oignons prit un coup de chaud et décida d'aller foutre le feu à la poêle. La poêle, comme une pucelle, se laissa embraser sans rien faire et entraîna avec elle le torchon qui patientait sur son bord, torchon qui, non content de péter le feu, fit partager son état à tous ses amis qui séchaient sur le porte torchons et tomba sur mes pompes.

Les flammes qui sont de vraies perverses vinrent lécher le mur en bois et roussir mon nez. Et moi qui suis con, je n'ai trouvé que la solution débile de vider mon pichet de saké sur le feu.

Arrêt sur image. Oui, je suis un crétin. Merci, je le vois tous les matins dans mon miroir.

Et donc le feu, profitant lâchement de ma crétinerie, se déploya jusqu'au plafond dans un « piouf » sonore. Et là je vous raconte pas la merde. Les rideaux, mon futon, tout l'appart.

J'ai bien tenté d'étouffer le feu avec mon kosode, mais en fait, c'était du synthétique, et ça a fondu comme du beurre dans un frigo en panne.

Mes pompes et mes chaussettes étant dans un état de combustion indescriptibles, je n'eut que la ressource de les ôter. J'allais prendre la fuite par le balcon, quand la vue du plat de poisson cru en train de mariner dans le mélange citron-cumin-aneth me déchira le cœur. Il fallait au moins que je sauve le poisson. N'écoutant que mon courage et mon estomac, je me ruai et attrapai le plat, l'enroulai dans mon hakama pour le protéger des flammes et me jetai par la fenêtre.

Trois étages plus bas, en fundoshi et couvert de la marinade qui avait giclé du plat, je ne put que contempler mon appartement qui partait en cendres. Et bizarrement, c'est ce moment que ma propriétaire trouva bon pour venir récupérer le loyer du mois.

Et elle me regardait d'un air qui semblait me promettre une hausse des charges locatives très rapidement.

« Abarai Renji, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Ben... la cuisine. »

Et voici comment j'ai échoué dans la salle de repos des officiers de la capitainerie de la sixième division, transformé en cuisine de fortune, après en avoir éjecté tous les autres officiers. Hé ! Je suis vice-capitaine, j'ai le droit de faire ça ! Comment ça, c'est de l'abus d'autorité ? Mais je vous en pose des questions ? J'ai faim, j'ai plus de maison et j'ai du poisson cru qui attend bien sagement de se faire accommoder, alors faites pas chier.

Sur chaque porte du bâtiment, à côté du plan d'évacuation, une petite notice indique à quoi servent les pièces de la capitainerie. Et Rikichi m'a gentiment signalé que je ne pouvais pas m'en servir, soit disant qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire sa cuisine privée dans les locaux communs.

«_ Les locaux sont la propriété des armées de la cour et sont destinés à un usage administratif et militaire exclusivement _»... et mon cul, c'est de la dinde ?

De la porte où elle est accrochée, cette petite notice semble me narguer.

« Ah ouais, tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton usage administratif et militaire ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, en effet.

- Ca... ca... ca... capi.. pi.. pi...

Okay, je me tais... je fais qu'aggraver mon cas.

- Capitaine !

Ça va, il a pas dû remarquer le côté uro-scato de la dernière phrase.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je cuisine. »

Nan mais moi aussi je sais que c'est con de répondre ça. Mais j'y peux rien. Quand je lui parle, je n'arrive qu'à dire des conneries. J'ai déjà essayé de lui dire un truc intelligent, ça ne marche pas. J'y arrive pas. Il doit y avoir une partie de mon cerveau qui associe systématiquement Byakuya Kuchiki et la débilité.

« Merci. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Dois-je te rappeler que ces locaux sont la propriété des armées de la cour et sont destinés à un usage administratif et militaire exclusivement ?

Haaa ! Je le savais, il a appris le règlement par cœur au mot près !

- Heuu chez moi, ça a brûlé.

Ça-y-est, il va me faire interner pour maladie mentale au dernier stade. Vu sa gueule, c'est ce qu'il pense très fort.

- Cela dépend du temps de cuisson, pas de l'endroit où tu cuisines.

Ah ouais, nan mais là, ça va pas le faire. Si en fait.

- Heuu, non pas le plat. La cuisine. Ma cuisine a brûlé.

- Ta cuisine ?

- La pièce... en fait, tout l'appartement a brûlé ensuite. Les immeubles en bois, c'est terrible.

- Comment ?

- Avec des oignons frits.

- Tout a brûlé ?

- Pas tout, j'ai sauvé le poisson. Faut dire qu'il marinait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, alors c'est normal qu'il s'en soit sorti.

À son regard perdu, j'en déduis que quelque chose dans mon explication ne va pas.

- Et ta tenue a certainement une explication logique elle aussi ?

J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il y a un fond d'ironie derrière le « logique ».

- Heu... oui bien sûr. Mon kosode a brûlé, mon hakama a sauvé le poisson et comme il restait que le shitagi et que c'est blanc, j'ai pas voulu le mettre pour pas risquer de le salir en cuisinant.

- Logique.

Il a l'air fatigué aujourd'hui, le capitaine.

- Et puis comme je suis largement trop sexy pour l'uniforme, j'ai récupéré des fringues normales. C'est provisoire. Dès que mon uniforme de rechange est propre et sec, je le mettrai.

- Le fait est qu'en plus d'être une insulte à l'uniforme réglementaire, ce tablier est parfaitement ridicule. Par ailleurs, ne rien porter en dessous n'affecte que de manière limitée la gravité de cet écart de tenue.

J'ai trop rien compris. Dans ces cas-là, une seule solution, une seule réponse, deux mots magiques :

- Oui capitaine.

Il soupire. Je crois qu'il a percé cette vieille ruse à jour. Chaque fois que je l'utilise, il soupire.

- Il est regrettable qu'un incendie ait ravagé ton logement, mais il est également formellement interdit d'utiliser les locaux de la division pour un usage de cet ordre.

Là j'ai compris, mais c'est pas passé loin.

- Capitaine, les logements des officiers ne comportent qu'une chambre. On n'a pas la place pour cuisiner.

- Les autres officiers se contentent de la cantine de la capitainerie.

- Oui mais moi j'ai l'estomac sensible. Je vous jure capitaine, au Seireitei, c'est encore lors des repas qu'on court le plus de risques de finir à l'hôpital.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à lui expliquer tout ça, ce type n'a probablement jamais mis les pieds dans le réfectoire des officiers. Il a peut-être jamais foutu les pieds dans une cuisine tout court. Et vu la façon dont il regarde avec intérêt mon épluche légume, je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'en a jamais touché un en vrai. 'Doit même pas savoir à quoi ça sert.

- Combien de temps avant que tu ne retrouves un logement ?

- Ma proprio m'a assuré que d'ici une semaine elle me trouverai quelque chose en remplacement.

Pour un loyer trois fois plus élevé.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une pauvre chose abandonnée par terre, genre une chaussure, un vieux bol cassé, une merde quelconque et soupire. Il a vraiment pas l'air en forme. 'Doit avoir des soucis.

- Exceptionnellement, tu pourras utiliser une cuisine de ma demeure.

- Gné ?

- Rassemble ce... ce nécessaire de cuisine. »

Il a faillit dire « ce merdier ». Il est fatigué.

Comme je suis conditionné depuis l'académie, j'obéis et fais mon paquetage, je récupère mon poisson qui marine et remets les tables en place. Il m'attrape par la manche et shunpote en m'embarquant avec lui sans même prévenir. Vous avez déjà fait des montagnes russes un jour de gastro ? Je pense que ça doit y ressembler. En pire. À l'arrivée, je tombe à genoux en ordonnant à mon estomac de rester tranquille. C'est que gerber sur le sol de la baraque Kuchiki doit plus ou moins être passible de peine de mort chez nous. Plus ou moins, parce que je ne sais pas, personne n'a essayé. C'est trop con de mourir pour un peu de vomi.

Faut-il préciser que mon état lui en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre ? Il soupire encore une fois et là, je m'inquiète pour de vrai. Il a des soucis ou quoi ? Je me relève tant bien que mal... en hurlant à mon estomac de la fermer, qu'il pourrait s'exprimer quand j'aurais trouvé des chiottes.

« Capitaine, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Son regard polaire dit clairement « t'occupes » et il me montre la vaste pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et dans laquelle on pourrait bien mettre deux fois mon défunt appartement. Il y a trois petites alcôves dans la pièces, des grands placards le long d'un mur et une cloison ouverte sur une terrasse et un jardin intérieur. C'est super beau, super chic, ça pue le fric à des bornes à la ronde.

« La cuisine.

Ah ouais, comme ça, cash. La cuisine.

- Tu peux y faire ce que tu veux. Le cuisinier ne l'utilise pas.

Faut-il comprendre qu'il y a une autre cuisine dans cette baraque ? Mais c'est quoi une baraque avec deux cuisines qui pourrait chacune abriter toute une famille ? Salauds de riche.

Le regard méprisant qu'il me lâche a l'air de dire qu'il a bien entendu ma dernière pensée, qu'il est riche, noble et qu'il m'emmerde.

Je hoche la tête, à tout hasard.

- Vous êtes sûr... enfin. Je risque de déranger.

- Mes appartements sont dans l'autre aile de la maison, fait-il en me montrant par la terrasse un deuxième bâtiment qui semble être à bien cent mètres de là.

Sale baraque de riche.

- Tu ne me dérangeras pas le moins du monde.

- Ah bien. Si vous le dites.

Heureusement que je vais pas le déranger. Mes voisins du bloc de l'autre côté de la rue ne me dérangeaient pas non plus quand j'étais dans mon appart, et la distance est à peu près la même.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons, histoire de me planter là comme une endive dans un potager, et puis semble réfléchir, s'arrête et me regarde de haut en bas.

« Ôte ce tablier ridicule.

- C'est un cadeau de Kira.

Fais-je, comme si ça pouvait jouer en ma faveur.

- Izuru Kira ?

- Ouais. Je cuisine depuis l'académie, alors... pour rigoler, mais c'est très utile.

- Peut-être. Enlève ça tout de suite.

- Mais capitaine je n'ai rien...

- Je sais. Au risque de me répéter je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vais te trouver autre chose.

Il me laisse là en plan, comme une asperge dans une assiette, et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet dans les bras.

- Essaye ça.

- Heuu... c'est à vous ?

- Mets ce yukata.

- Oui capitaine.

Nan, là j'ai compris ce qu'il me dit, c'est juste que je préfère ne pas discuter.

- Heuu...

Il me lance le regard qui veut dire « quoi encore », quand on se reçoit ce regard en pleine tronche, on a juste pas envie de la ramener. Mais là, j'ai pas le choix.

- C'est un peu gênant. Vous pouvez regarder ailleurs ?

Ah... non, ben non. J'ai juste droit au regard « si tu continues comme ça, tu finis la tête dans le mur ».

Nan mais si on m'avais dit un jour que je finirais à poil devant Kuchiki... j'aurais prié chaque jour pour que ça arrive le plus vite possible. Bordel, son regard, c'est comme si une allumette me passait à deux centimètres de le peau : à la fois dangereux et très chaud. Comment ça, pervers ? Moi, pervers... ah ah ah... laissez-moi rire. Vous avez encore rien vu.

Je mets le yukata. Autant vous dire que n'importe qui de normal possédant un tel yukata ne le filerait au premier débile venu squatter. Moi, perso, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais vendu pour acheter de la dro.. heu.. bon, bref, pour des trucs quoi. Je sens tout de suite que c'est à lui. Un peu petit pour moi, un peu serré aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'au premier pas, je vais en sortir.

- Mh... merci capitaine.

Il me zieute de bas en haut et puis de haut en bas. Lui aussi doit se dire que c'est un peu petit.

- Ça ira. »

Mmh... je suis dans un yukata à Kuchiki ! Yaaaaaaaeeee. Hein ? Comment ça on dit « un yukata de Kuchiki » ? Je vous emmerde ! Je suis l'heureux shinigami qui a réussi à s'infiltrer dans les fringues _à_ Byakuya Kuchiki et je vous emmerde tous, bande de jaloux.

Sur ce, il se tire et me laisse là, aussi con qu'un poireau planté dans un rang de poireau.

Au bout de cinq minutes, histoire d'être bien sûr que ce n'est pas une blague, qu'on ne va pas me foutre dehors en réalisant que c'est une triste méprise, je commence à remuer une oreille. Puis un œil. Et puis j'inspecte la cuisine. Ça c'est de la cuisine ! Je vous ai déjà déjà dit que mon appart pourrait facilement y tenir en entier ? Oui, mais est-ce que je vous ai dit que le sol est en tatamis, les plans de travail en marbre, qu'il y a quatre fours de quatre types différents pour les cuissons spéciales, qu'il y a un stock plus qu'impressionnant de couteaux de cuisines, du couteau à lever les filets au couteau à trancher les légumes, en passant par le couteau ultra fin en céramique... bref, cette cuisine est un petit bijou de luxe.

Je laisse mon matériel dans un coin, y'a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Et en plus, les frigos sont pleins ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne connaisse pas l'enfer de la cantine de la division, le capitaine, s'il bouffe ces bons produits frais tous les jours à tous les repas.

Après quelques minutes de flottement, j'ai pris mes marques et me mets au boulot. Bordel, cuisiner dans un truc pareil, c'est presque une faveur qu'on se fait à soi-même, c'est un plaisir, un honneur.

J'ai presque repris là où j'en étais, remis du riz à cuire, des légumes à frire, des nouilles dans l'eau bouillante. La soupe cuit elle aussi, dégageant un parfum de coriandre à faire pleurer les murs.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mur... une des cloisons coulisse sous mes yeux pour laisser passer... non, pas le père Noël, mauvaise pioche, c'est seulement le capitaine qui s'incruste dans la cuisine sans dire un mot. Il se pose face à moi, de l'autre côté de la table de travail et regarde attentivement ce que je fais.

Alors un Kuchiki muet et attentif qui vous bouffe des yeux, l'air plus que dépressif, c'est flippant. Véritablement. Ça fait peur, ça donne envie de partir en courant. Mais je ne peux pas partir en courant, avec ce yukata trop serré, ça risque de tourner à l'attentat à la pudeur.

Finalement, je tente un « Capitaine ? » hésitant.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un animal particulièrement mal dressé.

« Tout va bien... je veux dire, vous venez parce que... ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Je suis chez moi.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. Simplement... ben... enfin je... »

... suis en train de m'embrouiller dans mes explications. Comment vous dites à votre capitaine « vous me faites flippez, là. Vous voulez pas aller voir ailleurs si y'a pas besoin de foutre les jetons à un autre pauvre type ? », le tout avec diplomatie ? Je sais, vous vous en foutez, vous n'avez pas de capitaine, vous préférez vous marrer en me regardant me prendre la tête avec le mien. Bande de sadiques.

Si vous avez la réponse, envoyez-la par courrier rapidement, parce que moi, je sais pas. Il hausse les épaules et me lance une réponse, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil. »

_Oui ben si vous voulez._

« Que prépares-tu ? »

Heuu... quatrième dimension ? Est-ce qu'il a cru que j'allais le nourrir aussi ? Ceci dit, quand y'en a pour un Renji, y'en a aussi pour un Bykuya Kuchiki. Et puis c'est sa cuisine après tout.

« Heu.. ben... pas mal de choses en fait. Hem... y'a du poisson mariné là. »

Il hoche la tête en jetant un œil curieux sur le plat. Curieux ? Nan, il doit vraiment s'emmerder, avoir rien d'autre à faire ou déprimer grave pour venir se changer les idées avec moi dans la cuisine. Y'a que moi qui trouve que les dix derniers mots de la phrase précédente sonnent louche... ou alors je suis un vrai pervers à l'esprit tordu. Oui, c'est aussi possible.

« Et là ?

Là... okay, il a vraiment jamais foutu les pieds dans une cuisine.

- Là, c'est le riz.

- Et que fais-tu ?

- Et bien présentement, c'est une recette de légumes en sauce aigre-douce pour accompagner le poisson. C'est assez spécial, parce que j'arrange deux recettes différentes.

- Oh. »

Non, c'est confirmé, il a jamais cuisiné de sa vie.

Il se met à fureter, soulevant des couvercles, inspectant mes sacs de provisions et, comble de l'indiscrétion, ouvrant un de mes carnets de recette perso. Ça se fait pas ça ! Même si je le soupçonne de ne pas en comprendre la moitié, il bouquine tranquillement tout en observant avec toujours la même attention le moindre de mes gestes.

Finalement il s'approche et fixe son regard sur mon épluchage de légume d'une manière tout à fait tétanisante.

N'y tenant plus, je me retourne et essaye de paraître naturel. Complètement inutile, j'ai un tel sourire crispé !

« Vous voulez essayer capitaine ?

- Essayer ?

- Ben, faire un plat.

Subitement son regard change du tout au tout. On dirait qu'il a... peur ? Naaan. Byakuya Kuchiki n'a pas peur, c'est lui qui fait peur.

- Vous savez, c'est très simple, une fois que le coup de main est pris, ça va tout seul.

Pourquoi j'insiste moi ? Je veux mourir ?

- En plus, c'est très bon pour les nerfs, ça déstresse et ça allège l'esprit des soucis du quotidien. Enfin, moi ça me fait cet effet. Ça pourrait vous faire du bien, vous avez l'air fatigué aujourd'hui. »

J'ai définitivement envie de mourir. C'est bizarre ça, moi qui pensait tenir à la vie.

Il me regarde, l'air un peu surpris que j'aie pu remarquer son état inhabituel, et puis, à ma totale stupéfaction, hoche lentement la tête en murmurant.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Il a l'air un tout petit peu amusé en me demandant.

- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

Et moi j'ai l'air parfaitement compassé lorsque je lui indique une casserole et quelques ingrédients sur le plan de travail qui se trouve à l'angle droit du mien.

- Y'a le dessert.

- Le dessert ?

- Oui, c'est une espèce de flan avec une crème. C'est très simple à faire, le plus délicat, c'est de surveiller la cuisson.

- Ah. »

J'ai l'impression de lui parler une autre langue. Finalement il prend place devant le plan de travail et observe les instrument de cuisine devant lui. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'il a pris le temps de se changer avant de revenir à la cuisine et porte lui aussi un yukata léger, aux teintes pastelle assez sobres.

« D'ailleurs à propos d'habillement, un détail reste à régler.

- Capitaine ?

- Mh ?

- Heu... lorsqu'on cuisine, il est préférable de ramener ses cheveux en arrière et les attacher, question d'hygiène et de sécurité.

- Ah ? »

_Et donc là, il faudrait que vous vous attachiez les cheveux._

Nan, je lui dis pas, j'attends qu'il réagisse. Je ne donne pas d'ordre à mon capitaine. Déjà que j'obéis pas aux siens. Il me regarde d'un air très con. Est-ce que c'est moi qui me fait des idées, ou alors est-ce qu'il ne s'est plus attaché les cheveux depuis le temps de son entraînement à l'académie ? Parce qu'il a l'air tellement embêté que je le soupçonne de ne pas avoir le moindre élastique, bandeau, ruban ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre dans sa maison. Ou peut-être dans les affaires de Rukia mais je le vois mal chourrer un accessoire pour cheveux à sa sœur. Alors je vais chercher dans mon sac, farfouiller dans l'immense merdier qui me sert de vie et en sort un élastique pas trop miteux.

Je le lui tends et là... là, c'est moi qui est l'air con. Oui, parce que je le lui tends, il hoche la tête et me tourne le dos. S'il ne faisait que me snober, je laisserais pisser, ce serait pas la première fois. Mais là, j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il attend que le lui mette l'élastique dans les cheveux. Il ne se coiffe jamais ? Il ne se coiffe pas lui-même ? Il a un larbin qui lui tripote les cheveux chaque matin ? Pourquoi je me sens jaloux d'un coup ?

Il a les cheveux doux comme de la soi synthétique, qui sentent bon la vanille et la cannelle.

Nan je déconne, il a les cheveux gras, il se les lave pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils brillent.

Vous avez eu peur, hein ? Nan, il a des cheveux normaux, lisses, avec des pellicules dedans, comme vous et moi. Et je lui ramène son tas de cheveux noirs en arrière, en faisant une queue de cheval approximative. Normalement, il faudrait des barrettes pour ses mèches devant, mais je sens que ça va mal passer si je le lui propose, alors je tire les mèches comme un malade pour les faire entrer de force dans la queue. De toute façon, si ça fait mal, il ne le dira pas, alors je m'en fous.

« Bon, ça devrait aller. Heu... vous avez les mains propres.

Vu le regard qu'il me lance, je ne repose pas la question, j'imagine que oui, il a les mains propres.

Je me pose devant son plan de travail et lui indique ce qu'il faut faire. J'allume un des feux sur la plaque de cuisson à côté.

- Prenez la plus grosse casserole et mettez la crème et le sirop de mangue dedans.

Il hoche la tête. Ouf ! Il sait ce qu'est-ce une casserole et prend la bonne.

Sauf que...

- Et je mets la... ?

- La crème.

- La crème ?

C'est trop pas gagné, la cuisine avec lui.

- Ouais... c'est un produit laitier. Ça se trouve surtout dans la cuisine populaire, mais ça donne du goût à n'importe quelle préparation. C'est le pot en verre à côté de vous, le plus petit de deux. Et prenez le fouet sur la table à côté, faut la fouetter jusqu'à ce que...

Hola ! Vu sa tronche, il ne connaît qu'un seul sens au verbe fouetter.

- Il faut la battre... heu...

Bon, pour le verbe battre, il est pas au point non plus.

- Avec ce truc (je lui mets le fouet sous le nez), vous remuez la crème le plus énergiquement possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne mousseuse. C'est ce qu'on appelle fouetter ou battre un ingrédient.

Une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard m'indique que l'idée de fouetter ou battre un ingrédient lui semble intéressante. Je ne veux pas trop savoir, moi, je suis trop pervers pour ne pas me faire d'idées. Et avant qu'il ne me pose une autre question con, je lui met un bol sous le nez.

Ça, c'est le sirop de mangue. Vous mélanger les deux.

Il hoche la tête. Fasciné par ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il a l'air de débarquer sur une autre planète. Dans un sens, ça me fais plaisir de voir que je peux lui en remonter dans un domaine au moins, d'un autre côté, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui. Pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire ?

Moi, pendant ce temps, je retourne éplucher quelques légumes. Le cédrat me fait chier, parce que faut l'éplucher sans entamer la chair et que c'est quasi impossible. Même en incisant sur les côtés, j'ai jamais réussi.

Derrière moi, le tic-tic-tic du fouet à main m'indique que mon capitaine bosse avec entrain à la tâche qui lui est confiée, jusqu'au moment où une exclamation de surprise ma fait sursauter. Lâcher Byakuya Kuchiki dans une cuisine et vous comprendrez pourquoi je m'inquiète, ce gars ne sait même pas à quoi sert un mixeur, vous imaginez le genre de catastrophes qu'il peut provoquer ?

Heu... hem hem... en fait.. côté catastrophes... comment dire.. comment décrire ce tableau surréaliste ? Heu... ah.. en fait j'en reste sans voix, sur le cul et paralysé de stupeur. Putain. Il va m'achever. Et après, on dit que c'est toujours de ma faute.

Bon... le fouet c'est sûr, il sait trop pas s'en servir. Parce qu'une bonne louchée de crème est venue lui gicler au visage. Vous me connaissez, je suis d'un naturel calme et tempéré mais là... putain ! Byakuya Kuchiki avec une grande trace de crème fraiche de l'œil jusqu'au menton... vous admettrez que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Sans parler du fait que je suis toujours dans _son_ yukata qui est trop petit pour moi.

Gloups. Penser à un truc très moche et très chiant, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Yamamoto... putain, une réunion de service... ouais, avec la gueule de Kurotsuchi en face... okay, okay, ça va, ça se calme. Maintenant on imagine Kurotsuchi qui sourit... okaayy... tout va très bien, c'est la débandade... mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Et là, on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute, mais dès que je rouvre les yeux, un peu calmé, cet abruti en rajoute une couche. Haaaaaa mais pourquoi il lèche la crème ! Peut pas l'essuyer avec un torchon comme tout le monde ?

« Mmh.

C'est quoi ce « hmm » ?

- C'est plutôt bon.

Nan, c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Mes mains bougent toutes seules et un torchon finit par lui atterrir en pleine tête.

- Renji !

- Pardon capitaine, mais c'est pour vous essuyer le visage. »

Arrêter de vous lécher les doigts plein de crème fraiche, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre de se lécher les doigts plein de crème ? À la réflexion, je suis très certainement le seul à trouver cela non seulement bizarre, mais surtout extrêmement érotique. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Byakuya Kuchiki peut trouver quoi que ce soit érotique ? Bon, je vais pas continuer à penser à ce genre de trucs. Sinon le yukata va très vite ne servir à plus rien.

« Cette casserole est instable.

Sa remarque casse toute mon excitation. Il est fatigué ? Ou très con ? Ou il a jamais cuisiné de sa vie ? Ou Obi-wan-kenobi ?

- Mais, capitaine... enfin.

- Oui ?

Oui, ben je vais pas lui dire qu'il est con et que c'est très simple.

- Il suffit... enfin, il faut que vous attrapiez le manche.

Un silence étrange se fait. je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur : l'idée que je sois un sale pervers et qu'il le voit, ou l'idée qu'on soit deux gros pervers.

- Le manche de la casserole, précisé-je, en priant très fort pour que la chaleur sur mes joues ne soit pas accompagnée d'une rougeur. »

il empoigne le manche de la casserole et se remet à fouetter avec énergie et une souplesse du poignet parfaitement remarquable. Faut dire aussi qu'il est veuf depuis cinquante ans alors...

Mais à quoi je pense moi ? C'est ce yukata à la con. Il m'aurait laissé le tablier, rien n'aurait pu me passer par la tête. Un tablier vert avec des grosses marguerites où il y a marqué « BBQ King » rend impossible toute pensée déplacée. Là, j'ai un yukata en soie, super moulant qui me frotte le fessier et qui laisse tout passer par devant... et je vais mourir.

J'ai juste le temps de me passer les nerfs sur deux autres cédrats qui finissent en lambeaux, agonisants sur le plan de travail en marbre, qu'il m'appelle une nouvelle fois.

« Lorsque le mélange est mousseux, que faut-il faire ?

Déjà ! Il a un bon coup de poignet... ta gueule Renji !

- Heu... il faut préparer la caramélisation des fruits.. c'est un peu technique, je préfère que vous me remplaciez à l'épluchage des légumes.

Bien. Il vient se poster à côté de moi. Je lui montre le tas de légumes qui attendent bien sagement qu'on leur fasse leur sort.

- Il faut les éplucher.

- Les.. ?

- Les éplucher.. avec ça. Ça veut dire, enlever la peau.

- Ah.

- Ceci est un épluche-légumes, vous le manipulez comme ceci.

Je lui montre sur un concombre que j'étais en train de faire, lentement, histoire qu'il assimile le geste. Il acquiesce. Ouf. Ça normalement, c'est sans danger. Il tend le bras, attrape un concombre et commence à reproduire le mouvement et...

- Hé !

Le légume facétieux lui saute des mains et vient faire une glissade sur le plan de travail. Ah ben ouais, l'inconvénient avec ce genre de cucurbitacée, c'est le jus.

- C'est glissant, constate-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

À ses yeux, s'échiner à éplucher un végétal qui se soustraie à ce traitement, c'est à la limite de l'insubordination.

- Heu.. tenez-le à deux mains... Capitaine... heu... je vais retourner au dessert un instant si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Pourquoi j'ai acheté des concombres ? Tout le monde sait que le concombre est un symbole phallique, pourquoi est-ce que je cuisine des symboles phalliques ? Comment ça je suis le seul à trouver ça phallique un concombre ? Nan, c'est pas possible ! Tous les aliments allant de la saucisse à l'aubergine en passant par le cornichon et la banane sont phalliques, tout le monde sait ça, je suis pas détraqué !

Je lui tourne le dos (vaut mieux pas qu'il voit le chapiteau que je dresse du côté face), et prépare le mélange de sucre et d'eau, plongeant les fruits dans le léger caramel avant de les mettre à la poêle. Attend.. le mélange, c'est avant ou après la cuisson des fruits ? Et la caramélisation, c'est à chaud ou à froid ? Voilà, c'est de sa faute, il m'a embrouillé l'esprit avec sa crème, son yukata et ses légumes.

C'est un salaud.

« Dites capitaine, il doit y avoir un livre de recette ouvert devant vous.

- Oui.

- Et il y a une page marquée avec un signet rose, est-ce que vous pourriez l'ouvrir à cet endroit et me lire la recette, à partir de la cuisson des fruits. »

Au bout de trois minutes, pendant lesquelles je prend soigneusement mon temps pour débiter les litchis en petits carrés.

« Plongez les fruits dans le sirop de caramel et imbibez-les.

Je le savais. Faut les tremper avant.

- Parfait. Continuez.

- Faites revenir les fruits dans une poêle très chaude.

- Oui.

- La cuisson doit faire dégorger le jus du fruit, mais le morceau reste ferme.

Heuu... Putain ! Ô vous, les milles divinités infernales du sous-entendu pervers, écoutez ma prière, laissez-moi en paix pour une soirée ! Une soirée, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur. Tous les jours de ma vie, j'ai servi la noble cause du sous-entendu pervers, laissez-moi une soirée de libre. Par pitié.

- Retournez-les, ils doivent être pris de tous les côtés.

Dieux ingrats, je vais changer de religion. Et j'arrêterai de cuisiner.

- Quel que chose ne va pas, Renji ?

- Tout... va... très... bien.

Je jure à la face de toutes les fondues du monde, de tous les ragoûts, toutes les salade, toutes les viandes cuites et même les tartares, que, si jamais je m'en sors sans me faire buter par mon chef, j'arrêterai de me cuisiner des conserves sous prétexte que je suis fatigué le soir !

- Tu as bien allumé ?

Moi non, toi oui, connard de capitaine.

- Ou...i.

- Tu as l'air tendu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien du tout. Vous en êtes où avec les légumes ?

- J'ai du mal avec les plus gros. »

Vous êtes témoins. C'est pas moi qui ait commencé. C'est lui. Et en plus il en rajoute, et en plus, c'est fait tellement innocemment que je n'y peux absolument rien. N'importe qui de normalement constitué se serait jeté sur lui depuis le début de l'histoire, alors que moi j'ai attendu patiemment pour voir si on pouvait s'en sortir autrement. Apparemment pas, on a des auteurs trop pervers pour éviter ça. Donc...

- Je crois que vais pouvoir vous aider avec ça.

- Renji ?

Et il est sérieux comme ça. Je vais le bouffer tout cru.

- Je vais vous aider avec les gros calibres.

Je suis un mauvais garçon, qu'est-ce que j'y peux. J'envoie chier les règlements, et je suis vulgaire. Et en plus, j'allumerais bien tout le Seireitei comme un feu de forêt, alors c'est pas un capitaine qui va me faire peur.

- Capitaine... vous êtes...

- Oui ?

- Trop sexy pour cette cuisine.

- Pardon ?

- Non, c'est à moi de demander pardon. Par avance.

Bon, là, je ne répond plus de rien. Je le colle à son plan de travail avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Ah ça-y-est, il a remarqué que le mât de misaine était levé.

- Parce que je préfère demander pardon qu'une permission. Vous avez bien fait de venir dans la cuisine, on va se régaler.

Il ne dit rien, normal, j'ai bouffé un de ses doigts. Il dit rien, je sais pas si c'est bon signe. Un deuxième dans la bouche.. ses doigts sentent le concombre... j'ai envie de le manger. Troisième doigt, là, je mordille un peu. Mmh, sa main se crispe. C'est bon, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais.

Un petit coup d'œil pour voir s'il a pas déjà décider de me filer un coup de sabre.

Non. Il a l'air de planer à huit cent pieds au dessus du niveau de la mer.

Super. Même pas besoin de le faire boire, il est stone tout seul.

Je lâche ses doigts et remonte le long de sa main, lèche le fin tracé de ses veines qui marquent son poignet. De mes mains, le lui ôté l'épluche légume des mains, on sait jamais. Et puis je les fourre sous son yukata. Hmm il porte presque rien en-dessous. Presque. Faut pas déconner, il se met pas à poil sous ses fringues, c'est Byakuya Kuchiki.

Mes dents viennent mordiller d'elles-mêmes son cou, et hop un suçon ! Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à son visage. Il est toujours dans les vapes, tout va bien. Qui ne dit mot consent. Comment ça, tous violeurs disent la même chose ? Mais je vous emmerde !

Le plat plein des légumes se renverse au fur et à mesure que je le pousse sur le plan de travail, et tous les légumes se répandent sur le sol. Tant pis.

Je m'en fous, j'ai sa chaleur entre mes bras, j'ai son corps palpitant, j'ai l'odeur de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Même si je suis seul à en profiter, je le tiens dans mes bras, mon visage niché dans le creux de son cou, une main passée dans ses cheveux, tirant sur l'élastique, arrachant une poignée de cheveux et libérant la lourde masse de cheveux sombre. Sa peau si blanche rougit lentement aux endroits que je visite, ses muscles se crispent mais il ne réagit pas, sa peau frissonne même s'il semble ne pas s'apercevoir de ce que je fais.

Jusqu'à ce que je le soulève et le pose sur le bord du plan de travail, je me glisse entre ses jambes, les mains toujours occupée à me débarrasser des parasites textiles qu'on nomme plus communément « vêtements ». Un nouveau coup d'œil à ses réactions, pour en constater l'absence totale. Oui ben tant pis pour lui. Il me suffit de penser à Kuchiki nu en tablier rose à dentelle, un fouet à la main pour oublier que je suis en train de lui passer dessus sans son consentement. Il a qu'à se réveiller.

Cette fois, c'est mes doigts que je léchouille. Ils fleurent bon le litchi. Sans aucune comparaison avec le concombre. Et, subrepticement, je lui en glisse un entre les fesses, tout en me jetant sur ses lèvres avec voracité. C'est l'habitude. Pour étouffer les gémissements (et les cris en cas de non consentement).

Et, par un pur hasard de fou, c'est comme si tout s'était reconnecté dans sa tête. Ça doit être l'effet « doigt dans le cul »... comment ça je suis vulgaire ? L'effet « on a marché sur la lune », si vous voulez de la poésie. Bref, coupé dans mon élan par son regard stupéfait et méchant.

« Que fais-tu ?

Mais il est con ?

- À votre avis ?

- Renji ! Ne te...

- Capitaine. Vous m'avez entraîné dans cette grande cuisine et vous êtes venu voir ce que je savais faire. Moi je vous montre ce que je sais y faire de mieux.

Soyons sérieux. Il doit s'emmerder à mourir pour me faire lui donner des cours de cuisine. Autant le distraire encore un peu.

- Que fais-tu ?

Il est aveugle aussi.

- Mais ouvrez les yeux, bordel. Je suis en train de vous déshabiller sur la table de la cuisine.

Il me regarde, sérieux et étonné à la fois.

- Je le sais. Mais que fais-tu ?

- Si vous restez la bouche ouverte comme ça, je vais pas tarder à vous embrasser.

- Désolé... mais je ne sais pas résister, je suis un mec simple. Un mec simplet même. »

Y'a pas que ses lèvres, ses joues sont écarlates, tout comme le bout de son nez et son front. Byakuya Kuchiki comme je ne l'ai jamais vu.

J'hésitais à aller plus loin, maintenant.. plus d'hésitation. S'il m'a pas tué tout de suite, c'est qu'il ne le fera pas. Tant pis pour lui. Je le repousse encore plus en arrière sur le plan de travail. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait tombe sur le sol dans un parfait bordel. Tiens, y'avait du miel dans un des bocaux. Ça va coller.

Il se débat, mais il est pas convaincant. C'est vrai qu'il est fatigué ces temps-ci, faut en profiter.

« Renji !

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

D'un bras, je le maintiens sur la table, pendant qu'il tente obstinément de me filer un coup de tatane dans la gueule. Ni une, ni deux, les tatanes se retrouvent par terre. C'est ça de gigoter quand on est en tongue. De l'autre bras, je lui ôté définitivement son yukata et ouvre le mien en grand. Son regard furibond m'attrape en pleine action.

- Capitaine...

Je me coule tout contre lui, le plus serré possible, enlaçant son torse des bras, coinçant sa tête contre ma joue. Je murmure, au creux de son oreille, de ma voix la plus chaude et apaisante.

- Laissez... juste une fois. Ce qui arrive est...

Je laisse errer mes lèvres contre sa tempe, et mes doigts sur sa peau, douces, aimantes.

- ... bon...

Doucement, lentement, ma bouche contre la sienne.

- ... et vous allez aimer, autant que moi. »

Désarçonné, il semble se calmer un peu et j'en profiter pour envoyer valser mes fringues loin et l'allonger carrément sous moi. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, sa peau contre la mienne, la chaleur de son corps, le tremblement nerveux. Sentir quelqu'un vivre tout contre soi, c'est inouï.

Et puis c'est lui. Byakuya Kuchiki, le shinigami qui ne vit pas, qui se contente de voir la vie se dérouler sous ses yeux, c'est tellement grisant de savoir qu'il vit comme moi, que ses poils peuvent se hérisser, que ses mains peuvent trembler, qu'il peut haleter, qu'il peut rougir, qu'il peut prendre plaisir. Qu'il est vivant au fond.

Je mets un genoux sur la plaque de marbre. C'est pas confortable. Et je passe une de ses jambes au dessus de mon épaule. Il a pas l'air d'aimer la position. Et je le pénètre sans plus de cérémonie. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappe et d'un coup de hanche violent me fait lâcher prise. D'accord, j'y suis allé comme une brute, mais c'est pas une raison.

Surtout que.. arrêt sur image : je glisse sur des épluchures de concombre, me raccroche au bord de la plaque de marbre, lui, sous la poussée, glisse à son tour, embarque la table avec lui et, choc contre le sol oblige, la jolie plaque de marbre se fendille. Pourquoi le sol sous les tables de travail ne peuvent-elles pas être en tatamis, comme dans tout le reste de la pièce ? Parce que c'est plus facile à nettoyer en cas de chute des aliments ! Oui, je veux bien, mais c'est bien plus dangereux en cas de chute des plaques de marbres !

Le craquement sourd lui fait relever la tête pour voir ce qui a craqué. Mauvaise réaction, j'en profite pour lui ressauter dessus pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs. Son air choqué me prouve qu'il trouve la manœuvre particulièrement basse. Mais je m'en fous, nos yukatas tombés en tas me gênent pour le pousser par terre, alors ni une ni deux, ils voltigent à l'autre bout de la pièce... et je me remet au travail.

Avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot de protestation, je le re-embrasse fougueusement. Ses lèvres ne sont plus du tout sèches, mais rouges, gonflées et brillantes. Mes mains dans son cou le poussent. Plus profond, plus serré, plus encore... j'en veux plus !

« Renji...

D'un geste censé être violent, il me repousse de la main... main que j'attrape, je lui bloque le poignet et tend son bras du dessus de lui, planqué contre le sol.

- Promis, après j'arrête.

- Après quoi ?

- Après. »

D'accord, je l'avoue, au début j'étais très excité par toute cette crème sur son visage, par les phrases à double sens de la recette, mais là... là, il est sous moi et bande sous mes doigts. Et c'est bon. Délicieux.

Ah oui. J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, je le tripote depuis un bon moment. Et autant vous dire qu'il passe un bon moment.

« Vous voyez...

- Quoi encore ?

Nan mais vas-y, dis le tout de suite si tu te fais chier.

- Vous aimez ça.

- C'est purement physique.

- C'est déjà ça. »

De sa main prisonnière, il cherche à se débarrasser de la mienne, mais bizarrement, glisse, comme si... comme si... Je lui attrape le poignet, porte sa paume à mes lèvres et lèche. Huile de sésame, c'est pour ça qu'il glisse. Hmm c'est bon. Le goût délicatement parfumé du sésame. Dire que ça aurait dû exhaler la goût de savoureux légumes. Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas l'utiliser.

Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? Exactement !

Laissant mon pauvre capitaine respirer quelques secondes, je cherche des yeux la flaque d'huile au milieu des légumes découpés et des épices répandues sur le sol. À une longueur de bras de là, je vois la petite étendue luisante sous la lumière jaune que dispense les larges fenêtres. J'y plonge la main sans hésitation. Avant de la plonger ailleurs, une fois qu'elle est bien imbibée.

« Renji qu'est-ce que tu..

Ben je vous mets un doigt d'huile de graines de sésame.

- Ça va aller... détendez-vous. »

Ses gémissements retenus grondent en lui, je sens presque autant de colère que d'excitation en lui. Il se cabre, laisse échapper un cri rauque, ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvres pour ne pas crier plus. Je finis rapidement mon petit travail manuel, avant de le prendre à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois, plus tendrement aussi... et puis il ne cherche plus à me repousser.

Ses mains sont crispées sur mes épaules, et je sens ses ongles percer ma chair. Ses cheveux épars côtoient des tranches de courgettes si fines qu'on voit le tatamis à travers, sa bouche, grande ouverte, ne cherche plus à ravaler les cris de son cœur.

Son corps tremble, tressaille à chacun de mes mouvements. D'abord lentement, avec d'infinies précautions, sans cesser de le caresser, sans cesser de lui faire passer la sensation inconfortable de se faire pénétrer. Alors que je commence à accélérer mes mouvements, il m'agrippe et gémit, l'air alarmé.

« Re... Ren... Renji... ça sent le brûlé...

- Pas possible... J'ai lubrifié avant... »

Il tente bien de dire autre chose mais à nouveau, je m'enfonce en lui sans plus attendre et son corps retombe dans un spasme de plaisir.

Et moi je m'y donne à cœur joie. J'ai les genoux dans la sauce aidre-douce mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le prendre avec passion, aller et venir en lui, lentement, durement, plus vite, toujours plus vite, le sexe plongé au plus profond de cette chaleur moite.

À travers cette sensation extraordinaire de me fondre en lui, j'entends à peine ses plaintes qui me supplient d'arrêter, puis de continuer, de ralentir, d'aller plus vite, et sa voix se perd petit à petit, dans la jouissance.

« Primate.

- Oui capitaine. »

J'ai vaguement une idée du sens du mot « primate », mais si je lui demande, il va me frapper. Déjà qu'il a l'air de vouloir m'en mettre une. Mais il ne peut pas ha hahahahahahah ! C'est ça quand on se fait passer dessus sans en avoir l'habitude, on peut plus se lever.

Alors que moi, j'ai sainement pris l'habitude de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et voilà le travail : frais comme un gardon.

Il passe sa main sur son visage et je vois sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Capitaine ?

Nan, il est pas en train de pleurer ?

- Capitaine, ça va... ?

- Trouve-moi d'où vient cette odeur de brûlée.

- Ça peut pas être nous, le tatamis, c'est pas très abrasif, expliqué-je en me levant. Bon, ben, c'est pas nous du tout... c'est la casserole.

En voilà une qui ne fera plus de victimes.

- Apporte-moi mon yukata.

- Tout de suite capitaine.

Ha ben non. Définitivement non.

- Je suis désolé capitaine mais les... enfin, quand je les ai enlevé.. ben... je les ai envoyé dans la marinade.

À son regard, je comprends que la notion de marinade lui est totalement étrangère.

- Dans le poisson. »

Il se redresse sur les coudes et me fixe avec écœurement. Oui je suis un cas désespéré, je sais j'assume. D'un geste impérieux de la main, il me fait signe d'arriver.

Je m'approche, m'accroupis à côté de lui et hoche la tête.

« Oui capitaine ?

- Le matériel de cuisine, les yukata, le mobilier endommagé, sans parler des denrées alimentaires gâchées seront tous retenus sur ta solde.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Je suis mort moi. À ce rythme là je suis pas près de me payer un nouvel appart.

- Mais... capitaine, je ne peux pas... enfin j'ai pas...

- Tu peux aussi t'acquitter de ta dette en nature.

En... nature ? J'ai bien compris ou je suis en train de rêver ? Ou alors il est encore sous le coup de mon coup de rein expert et plane un peu. En nature... on est bien d'accord, en nature, ça veut dire avec mon corps non ? Et donc à moins de vendre mes organes au marché noir... ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ?

- Capitaine... heu.. enfin... je ne sais pas trop ce que...

Il me lance un regard qui défriserait un troupeau de caniches, un regard très noir et très intense, avec une petite lueur « contredis-moi et tu mourras » qui brille tout au fond. Rien qu'à voir ce genre de regard, j'ai l'impression de me faire titiller du bout des doigts par une personne masquée et vêtue de cuir... c'est dingue.

- Tu reviendras dispenser des cours de cuisine. »

**FIN**

Vous aurez bien sûr noté que nous avons casé un lemon ! \o/

Maintenant, à votre bon coeur, messieurs-dames, reviewez par pitié, c'est pour manger !


End file.
